gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Shonen Jump VS. Capcom: Fight of Century
Shonen Jump VS. Capcom is the new fighting game in VS Series which involves Capcom and Shonen Jump characters and published by Capcom and Bandai Namco and developed by Arc System Works for PS3, PS4, PS Vita, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U, 3DS, PC and Arcade. Gameplay This game have the same gameplay mechanic as Marvel VS Capcom 3. Three buttons for attacks and one for special launcher attack. Battle as usual is 3-vs-3 the entire team will be K.O'ed if defeating all opponents and the entire cast will have instant kill mechanic from Guilty Gear series. Game Modes Main *Arcade *VS *Challenge *Online Battle Training *Tutorial *Practice Others *Gallery *Options Characters Main Final Boss *Mundus (Devil May Cry) (Mugihito/Larry Leong) Guest Characters *Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'') (''Johji Nakata/Kyle Herbert) *Raiga Saezima/Golden Knight Garo (Garo: The Makai Flower) (Masey Nakayama/Darrel Guilbeau) *Deadpool (Marvel VS. Capcom) (Takehito Koyasu/''Nolan North'') *Zhao Yun (Dynasty Warriors) (Masaya Onosaka/Terrence Stone) *Alucard (Hellsing) PS3, PS4, PS Vita (Johji Nakata/Crispin Freeman) *Jago (Killer Instinct 2013) XBOX360, XBOXONE, PC (Kazuya Nakai/Mike Wilette) Staff Director Ryota Niitsuma Composers Daisuke Ishiwatari Haruki Yamada Hideyuki Fukusawa Yasuharu Takanashi Kow Otani Chikayo Fukuda Executive Producer Katsuhiro Harada Theme Song Opening Theme: "Rock You Like A Hurricane" by SCORPIONS Ending Theme: "Runners High" by SCANDAL. Ending Theme after finishing story with Asura: "In Your Belief" by Tomoyo Mitani Endind theme after finishing story with Lucy: "Lilium" by Kumiko Noma Trivia *Yugi, Kaiba, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma and Yuya fight with Duel Monsters cards. *Yugi and Moka fight in their Yami and Inner forms, respectively. *Jin, SHADE, Jeff, Santana, Gawaine and Junpei fight outside their respective mechas. *Decapre, Juli, Juni and Satsuki will fight unbrainwashed after the events of Street Fighter Alpha and Super Street Fighter IV. *Tsukune fights as a Shinsou Vampire, which is pretty badass. *Mel fights as young adult in this game. *Light and Misa fight with their Death Notes and respective Shinigami, Ryuk and Rem. *Asura and Lucy are the only Capcom and Jump characters, respectively, whose ending themes and sung by a famous singer. Character Parallels and Comparisons *Goku and Ryu are counterparts without question, really; both characters are icons in the world of popular culture and represent the Shounen and Fighting Game genres. Both are also protagonists of their series, being fighters who seek the thrill of the fight and the desire to be the strongest by training and living their lives in the way of the warrior. *Vegeta and Ken are significant in that they are the deuteragonists of their respective series and are close friends of the main character, though the former's friendship was literally one forged by fire, originating as an enemy. Both of them share traits in that they stem from royalty/high class families, and that they at one point had gone down a darker path, with Vegeta under Babadi's influence while Ken (though in the SFII anime) under the influences of Psycho Power and (in the SNK Chaos game) the Orochi influence. *Kenshiro and Gene are significant in that they are the wielders of utterly powerful abilities, being the martial arts of Hokuto Shinken and the legendary artifact God Hand, and both being those who wield their powers in the sake of justice. Both also hold significant reception for their style and display of these powers; Fist of the North Star is renowned and famous for its extremely graphic deaths and brutal violence, while God Hand is known for its intense slapstick over the top humor action. *Giorno Giovanna and Jake Muller are significant in that they are the sons of their own series' major antagonists, being Dio Brando of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and Albert Wesker of Resident Evil. Both of them also took a much different and righteous path than their fathers, with Giorno devoted to the path of cleaning up the Mafia trade, while Jake is dedicated to the eradication and halt of extremely dangerous bioweapons. *Yusuke Urameshi and Roy Bromwell are high school students, but could not be anymore different otherwise. While Roy is a well groomed well to do prestigious athlete go-getter, Yusuke is the exact opposite, notorious as the strongest of Tokyo's delinquents, a frequent underachiever at school and most unruly of them all. Despite different social stratas, they both are reluctant but accepting protagonists who mean well in their series and investigate the strange occurrences where they live. *Hiei and Nero are both unruly characters, sharing the fact that they come from an orphaned childhood. They also share the trait in that their right hands bind, control and manifest extremely powerful techniques of an infernal nature stemming from their father's side of the family, being the Jaou Ensatsu Kokukoryuha and the Devil Bringer. Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Arcade Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Capcom Category:Shonen Jump Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Arc System Works Category:Arcade Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Namco Bandai Category:Fighting Games Category:Shueisha